


Just Us

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864





	1. Chapter 1

 

「咦...我是最先到的嗎？玟雨哥不是跟我說他也是這個時間到的嗎？」朴忠栽悠閒的走進辦公室，卻發現沒有半個人身影。當他坐在椅子的那一剎那，就看到李玟雨站在落地窗前，背影讓朴忠栽小心動了一下。  
輕輕走上前環抱住李玟雨，靠在他的肩上，笑得燦爛的開口說「哥~~我來了」

李玟雨側頭輕吻對方「吃東西沒?」手緊扣著在自己腰上的手。  
〔啊...還沒...」朴忠栽忽然恍然大悟地想到，在他出門前李玟雨千交代萬交代他要吃過東西才出門的。  
李玟雨緩緩的轉頭看對方「你怎麼又忘了」皺眉拉著對方，從辦公室的小冰箱拿了個三明治，塞進朴忠栽手裡。

「我又不是故意的...」嘟起嘴弱弱的嘟嚷著，但還是乖乖的把李玟雨給他的三明治吃掉，嘴角還殘留著美乃滋的痕跡。  
用拇指抹去對方嘴角的痕跡，再自己舔掉那奶油「下次就不給你準備了」  
「遵命！倒是哥？有吃了嗎？」看著對方貼心的舉動，雖然有點流氓但是他的心裡還是甜滋滋的，像水一般清澈的眼眸望進李玟雨的眼睛，朴忠栽也露出了甜甜的一笑，搭配著簡單的白T加上淺色牛仔褲，整個人看起來就像天使一般美好。

「你把我的早餐吃了」李玟雨把對方手上的最後一口三明治咬進嘴裡，然後一屁股坐進沙發，拿出手機在聊天室裡要其他人幫他買早餐。  
有些愧疚的主動抱住李玟雨，在他懷裡蹭啊蹭著，感覺到對方變瘦了，明明知道對方一直都那麼忙碌，卻還是三不五時的替自己擔心照顧自己。  
想著想著朴忠栽覺得更加的愧疚，抱住李玟雨的手也加緊。

「你今天特別喜歡撒嬌」李玟雨吻了對方的髮旋，然後又摸摸對方的臉頰。  
「因為捨不得哥...」也伸出手摸了摸對方的臉頰，朴忠栽一臉愧疚地說著。  
「我又沒有要出國，你捨不得什麼，摁？」固定著對方下巴，李玟雨讓兩人的臉沒有距離。

「哥瘦了...黑眼圈深了...我心疼...」有些悶悶地回答，朴忠栽的唇輕輕地往李玟雨的眼角親了一下。  
「你也瘦了你知道嗎？」放開對方的下巴，摸著對方的腰，也讓對方貼近自己。  
「不一樣...哥才剛忙完SOLO，現在又要忙演唱會，之後還有D9新一季的錄製，哥那麼忙卻還時時刻刻替我擔心著，照顧著我...」  
朴忠栽垂下頭，沮喪的樣子讓李玟雨頓時覺得心疼又可愛。

「傻瓜」李玟雨輕吻對方的耳，延著下顎親到了鎖骨。  
或許是因為愧疚，朴忠栽沒有反抗。順從的讓對方吻著自己，但當連他的T恤的都掀開的時候，朴忠栽總算開始掙扎了。

李玟雨很專心的在對方身上蓋章，他似乎感受到對方的輕顫，伸出舌開始舔下濕漉漉的痕跡。  
「哥...啊...不要玩了...成員們晚點會進來啊...」  
朴忠栽敏感的呻吟出聲，不時扭動著身體想躲開李玟雨的的親吻舔吮。

「沒關係的，我會小心一點」舔著乳尖，李玟雨又迷戀的啃咬，小心翼翼的含著。  
「嗯唔…不行…」第一次跟自己的愛人在非自家的地方做，甚至地點還是在公司，這讓朴忠栽的身體變得更加敏感。  
當李玟雨將含咬改成舔吮的時候，更讓他敏感的呻吟出聲，手馬上捂住自己的嘴巴。

輕笑，李玟雨聽著呻吟又更賣力的吸吮，還故意的拉下對方的手，看著對方害羞的表情。  
「哈啊…哥…不要這樣…」朴忠栽雙頰通紅看著李玟雨，像顆可愛的蘋果，控制不了的呻吟不斷從嘴巴溢出，讓李玟雨更想讓他舒服。

李玟雨放開乳尖之後，一路吻到了腹部，手在那微微勃起的分身撫摸。  
「啊…哥...」眼眶已經開始佈滿了霧氣，看著眼前的人不斷撩撥著自己，慾望不禁越來越強烈，分身也漸漸的挺立了起來。  
「想要？」李玟雨拉開拉鍊，但只隔著內褲再次撫摸。  
朴忠栽臉紅的點點頭，有些渴望的看著李玟雨，手抓緊李玟雨撫摸他分身的那隻手。

這時，李玟雨的電話響起，朴忠栽才發現剛才被慾望給控制了。  
「放開我啦」朴忠栽滿臉通紅的放開李玟雨的手，想起身把褲子穿好，對方卻直接把自己壓倒在沙發上，然後拿起手機接電話。  
手機突然在朴忠栽的耳邊，就聽到文晸赫的聲音問說是要吃什麼早餐，而李玟雨手卻伸進朴忠栽的內褲裡。  
「唔...」朴忠栽驚嚇得馬上咬住自己的下唇不讓自己發出呻吟聲，但對方卻故意開始輕輕擼動挺立的分身，然後慢慢加快，要逼朴忠栽開口說話。

「呀李玟雨你是要吃什麼？」文晸赫一直問，但對方卻沒有回應。咬唇漸漸變成咬牙，只是李玟雨不只是套弄，還用指尖摳弄他的分身頂端，讓他的呻吟從牙縫流漏出來。  
「嗯...ERIC哥，我是JIN...」朴忠栽想再這樣下去也不是辦法，於是就忍住呻吟開口回應了文晸赫，但講話卻還是斷斷續續的，讓文晸赫很是納悶。

「忠栽啊，玟雨呢？他沒有說他要吃甚麼啊！」  
「我...我也不知道...唔...」  
「忠栽？你的聲音怎麼怪怪的？」  
「沒有...我沒事...哈啊...！」

就當朴忠栽說出我沒事的時候，李玟雨忽然加快了套弄的速度，讓朴忠栽忍受不住了呻吟出聲。  
文晸赫拿開話筒，湊到鄭弼教耳邊，然後就看到對方的臉突然紅了。「怎樣，下次來試試？」文晸赫把話筒拿了回來，下一秒就被鄭弼教踹了一腳。  
「呃…忠栽啊，跟玟雨說買三明治給他啊…」然後電話就掛斷了。

「唔...李玟雨...你這王八蛋...」朴忠栽欲哭無淚地聽著電話那頭的掛了電話，丟臉死了被成員們聽到他呻吟了還要他活嗎!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
李玟雨忍住笑意，既然文晸赫知道這邊在辦事就不會這麼早來打擾他們，他放心的拉下對方的內褲，分身彈跳出來，碰到了李玟雨的臉龐。  
「我不要做了啦你走開，不要碰我!!!!!!!!!!!」朴忠栽推開李玟雨，耍賴的轉過身背對他，一副鬧脾氣的樣子。

吞了口唾沫，李玟雨看著被衣服隱喻蓋住的翹臀，向上看還有姣好的腰身，一個往前就覆上了對方。當朴忠栽發現不對勁時，是他感覺到李玟雨西裝褲下頂著他的硬物。  
感受到李玟雨的火熱的堅挺頂著自己大腿，甚至故意開始輕輕磨蹭著，朴忠栽不禁臉紅得說不出話來，平常那麼溫柔的人怎麼每到這種時候就特別欺負人呢？

「有沒有感覺到我對你的渴望」李玟雨故意脫下自己的西裝褲，挺腰隔著內褲和對方摩擦，引來朴忠栽難受的呻吟。  
悶哼一聲，感覺對方的手再次撫上自己的身分，另一隻手則在自己的臀部揉捏，而磨擦的動作也沒有停止，讓朴忠栽不禁敏感又羞憤到了最高點。  
吻了吻對方的頸部，留下許多李玟雨到印記「你明明想要不是嗎？」揉捏大腿的手也慢慢移到甬道口邊，先用口水沾濕之後趁對方不注意，李玟雨緩緩的進入對方。

「唔啊...！嗯嗯...哈...」對方一手套弄著自己的身分，一手進出的甬道按壓進出，雙重刺激讓朴忠栽只剩下呻吟，難耐的扭動著細腰，情慾的淚水滑過通紅的臉頰。  
「這樣不是很好嗎？」這次進去李玟雨特別特別沒有抽出而是勾起手指，感受敏感的內壁因刺激擠壓。  
朴忠栽意識渙散的搖搖頭，前端敏感的溢出了愛液，整間辦公室內充滿著曖昧的滋滋水聲，讓李玟雨的慾望更加高漲。

「哥的好硬...」看到對方腫脹的性器，難耐的扭著腰朴忠栽說出平常清醒時絕對不會說出的淫穢話語，李玟雨看著身下的人用著天真的語氣說出這樣的話，下身不禁更加脹大。  
「忠栽喜歡硬硬的嗎?」李玟雨看著甬道口些許的收縮，忍不住舔了一下，但後來是變本加厲的在每個皺摺舔吮，還時不時進入甬道內。  
這個動作讓朴忠栽嚇得開始扭動身子想躲開，但卻被對方只是單手將他的臀部往後一拉，繼續他舔舐著動作，朴忠栽羞恥的拼命想忍住呻吟吐出，但卻不時還是洩漏的幾出音節。

李玟雨靈活的舌進出甬道，感受到對方的顫抖，滿意的伸手到對方的分身套弄。  
「啊...哥...求你不要...哈嗯...」說著求饒的話，但身體卻是不由自主地扭動，甬道逐漸變的濕潤，加上李玟雨套弄分身的動作，讓朴忠栽更加渴望能解脫。  
感覺到對方僵硬了一下，李玟雨加速套弄，朴忠栽就射在對方的手裡。

而李玟雨用對方的精液又開拓了甬道，歪了身子拿了藏在沙發下的潤滑液，脫下內褲後倒在自己的硬物，在對方大腿磨蹭後，就進入對方體內。  
「好大...哈...」朴忠栽跪趴在沙發上，臀部高高翹起，雙手撐著接受對方逐漸猛烈的插幹，嘴裡吐出的呻吟越來越誘人，而李玟雨的手也邊揉捏著柔軟的臀部，不禁讓朴忠栽更有感覺。  
「因為忠栽才會這麼大這麼熱」李玟雨特地在對方耳邊逐字低語，單手的揉捏其實李玟雨不是很滿意，雙手陷入對方翹挺的臀部，還用拇指打開甬道口的兩邊，讓他能夠更進到更深處。  
「啊...！哈啊...不要這樣弄...唔嗯...」朴忠栽敏感的叫出聲，整個身體顫抖著，感受著碩大在體內不斷的衝刺。  
李玟雨環住對方的腰，一個轉身就讓朴忠栽坐在他的身上，舔拭著對方的的刺青，而朴忠栽迷濛的眼看著前面才發現辦公室的玻璃竟然可以看到外面，讓他夾緊了後穴，李玟雨因強烈的收縮而悶哼了一聲。  
但其實早在朴忠栽進來之後，李玟雨就把玻璃調成了單向，外面看不到裡面，但裡面卻可以看到外面。

朴忠栽緊閉雙眼，強烈的羞恥感讓他的身體變得更加敏感，後穴夾的李玟雨的分身夾得更緊，身體卻還是不由自主地跟著對方抽插的速度扭動。  
生理性的淚水因朴忠栽向後仰而流到了耳根，李玟雨滿意的舔了淚水後故意在對方而耳邊喘氣，熱氣在朴忠栽耳邊使得他更加的高溫。  
始終閉著雙眼，朴忠栽感受著對方越來越猛烈的插幹，然後親吻著他白皙的頸項。

「寶貝舒服嗎？」壞心的把手指伸入抽插的甬道，當他的硬物退出時，手指就進入，不讓朴忠栽有反應的時間。  
「哈...舒服...唔啊...哥...慢點...啊...」朴忠栽此的意識已經開始渙散，只能不斷的吐出誘人的呻吟，甚至開始漸漸變調升高，無力的接受對方惡趣味的插幹玩弄，全身滿是因情慾泛起的粉色，下身更是脹得難受，忍不住伸手想去套弄，卻被對方一手打掉。  
李玟雨好心的代替對方套弄，進出越來越快，而朴忠栽拔尖的呻吟聲，讓李玟雨知道他要高潮了，接著手上全是精液「哈啊...」

高潮後整個人差點癱軟的往前倒，李玟雨趕緊一手抱住將朴忠栽拉回來，但身下抽插的速度卻沒有停下，反而越來越快。  
李玟雨咬著牙進入了高潮，將濃濃的精液都射進了對方的甬道，朴忠栽還因突如其來的熱潮而顫抖，李玟雨把男根抽了出來，將對方放倒在沙發上清理，然後順手拿了手機，發現文晸赫傳了個訊息：

我們4個人在外面聽到你們這麼激情，以至於都硬了，我們暫時都跑到廁所去解決了。

「哥，你在看什麼？」李玟雨緊張的放下手機，繼續幫對方清理。

「有人傳簡訊給你？ERIC哥嗎？不要跟我說，他們都聽到了...」朴忠栽黑著臉怒瞪著李玟雨。

 

那之後，李玟雨被禁欲三天。  
某日，朴忠栽說腰痛，當然李玟雨是自告奮勇說我來幫你按，就將對方推到床上。

說是在按摩，李玟雨卻一直想到別的地方，導致他現在很！興！奮！  
「嗯？」懶懶的回應，按摩的舒適感讓朴忠栽的眼皮越來越沉。  
「我有沒有說過忠栽的身體很美」一邊說，李玟雨一邊輕撫對方。  
「哥很常說啊...呵...好癢...」輕柔的撫摸讓朴忠栽不自覺的扭動身體。

李玟雨輕吻對方的脖子「一直動怎麼按摩呢」朴忠栽敏感得想躲開，卻發現自己整個人都被困在李玟雨的懷裡。

「我很認真的在幫你按摩呢寶貝」李玟雨一臉委屈，手已經不知道摸到哪了。  
但朴忠栽的上衣整個被掀起到肩膀，靈活的手指從鎖骨一路滑到敏感的腰部。  
「你明明在亂來！」朴忠栽輕微掙脫。但李玟雨手在對方的腰部大略的按「我在按摩啊」另一手卻把對方壓近自己。

「李玟雨！」受不了自家愛人的毛手毛腳，再這樣下去真的會被吃掉，朴忠栽開始試著用平常的蠻力掙扎著。  
「怎麼又亂動呢」李玟雨開始的聲音開始變危險。

「我不想按了啦！讓我起來！」踢著腿，朴忠栽完全想要離開這張床。  
「怎麼，我按的不好？」李玟雨捏了對方的大腿內側。  
搖搖頭，朴忠栽不想回答。「那你覺得我在幹嘛，摁？」撫摸著對方的大腿。  
「…哥真是無賴，害我有感覺了啦！」癟嘴，腳就要踢對方。

李玟雨啃咬對方的背「想要嗎？」看著對方害羞的臉。  
「...不要趴著，也不要騎乘...我只想躺著...」他小聲的說。  
將對方轉回正面「這樣？」然後手又開始亂摸。

朴忠栽發現自己的衣服不知何時已經被脫了，對方還穿得好好的，便主動將對方的襯衫鈕扣一顆顆解開。  
「都不知道你這麼急？」李玟雨牽起對方的一隻手親吻，像是崇拜一樣的吻到鎖骨。  
雖然反駁，但卻滿足的感受著對方溫柔的親吻。

吻完之後，李玟雨還是忍不住的舔了一口對方的鎖骨，手在對方的胸口撫弄，就是不碰頂端「那…這樣就好了？」  
這種撩撥反而讓朴忠栽更有感覺，不經意的開始喘息「哥...」胸前兩點和下身都緩緩的挺立了起來。  
「寶貝，我在這」李玟雨滿意的聽著喘氣聲，將胸前的一邊含入。

全身開始泛著因情慾而染的粉色「哈...想要...摁...」有些渴望的看著李玟雨。「不可以太貪心」嘴上是這麼說，一手輕揉對方沒有被寵愛的乳尖，另一邊依然是用舌來舔拭。  
「哈啊...不要咬...」平時清澈的雙眼開始佈滿霧氣，上薄下厚的紅唇微微顫抖著，手緊緊地抓著床單。  
「不要咬？」李玟雨聽話的改成吸吮，一次一次的吸吮讓乳尖更是紅腫。

「啊...！也不能吸...」敏感的叫出聲，感覺到對方越吸越上癮，另一手的揉捏也越來越大力，而他的下身也越來越腫脹。  
沒聽見對方的呼喊，李玟雨看著對方的下身，忙碌的手就往那伸了過去。  
感受著細長的手指靈活的套弄著自己已經腫脹不堪的分身，朴忠栽皺著眉咬著下唇，眼神逐漸朦朧了起來，聽著對方同樣也是粗重的喘氣聲，他知道對方是多麼想要他，忍得有多難受，但他卻願意讓自己先舒服，不自覺的，朴忠栽主動上前，輕吻了李玟雨的嘴唇。

加深這個吻，靈活的舌滑過朴忠栽口腔的每處。手很勤奮的套著對方的分身，想要對方趕快射出來。  
呻吟聲全沒入吻當中，來不及吞下的津液從嘴角流下，朴忠栽緊緊勾住李玟雨的脖子，準備迎接即將而來的高潮。

快速的套弄對方的分身，對方一個緊繃後射到了他的手上，李玟雨讓手指沾到之後，就往對方的甬道進入。  
就在對方的手指要進入前，朴忠栽輕輕地抓住他的手臂，便含入對方的兩根手指，吸允舔弄著，手也不安分的撫上對方已經腫脹不堪，忍得快要爆發的分身，開始套弄著。  
「呃…忠栽…」手指翻弄著對方的口腔，但自己身下的套弄讓李玟雨越來越控制不住想要將對方壓下去。

「唔...哥舒服嗎？」因含咬著手指而口齒不清的說著，手套弄分身的速度越來越快，看著對方皺著眉，額頭上充滿著汗水，如此性感的模樣不禁讓朴忠栽的心跳越來越快，身體也越來越有感覺。  
「你…啊…」李玟雨一手把對方的雙手抓到頭頂，另一手就進入了對方的甬道。  
已經被口腔充分濕潤過的手指進入甬道抽插著，可能是因為本來就很有感覺了，所以朴忠栽的身體更加敏感，漸漸的抽插所發出的滋滋水聲越來越大聲，伴隨著勾人的呻吟聲，讓李玟雨的慾望越疊越高。

呻吟聲對李玟雨來說就是催情劑，他用力的進出甬道，還勾起手指騷刮甬道的敏感。  
甬道已經完全濕潤了「摁...哥...想要...」朴忠栽渴望的看著李玟雨，想要比手指更粗更大的東西進去甬道讓他舒服。  
輕笑，李玟雨快速的抽出手指，然後緩緩的將分身頂端進入，甬道的擠壓讓李玟雨輕嘆了一聲。  
「啊...！再深一點...」甬道緊緊含咬住分身，朴忠栽主動的扭腰擺臀著，甚至收放著甬道讓他含得更深更緊，如此誘惑人的邀請，讓李玟雨頓時被慾望脹紅了雙眼。

「你不是腰痛嗎？」李玟雨跟著對方的節奏，每一次進出都是讓李玟雨發瘋似的喜歡。  
「啊…因為喜歡哥…所以沒關係…嗯哼…」朴忠栽伸出手貼著李玟雨的胸膛，「我知道…哥的這裡…也有我…哈啊…」  
「貼心的寶貝...」李玟雨單手扶著對方的腰，另一手抬起與對方十指交扣，腰挺動的節奏越來越快「還有，我只有你一個」

「哥…啊啊…我愛你…唔嗯…」  
不自覺的勾起甜甜的一笑，朴忠栽整個人隨著李玟雨快速的抽插而晃動著，呻吟聲逐漸升高變調，快要到達高潮。  
李玟雨輕吻對方，對方的表情還有呻吟聲讓他感到很滿足。最後一個進入，李玟雨把白稠灌滿了對方的體內，還貪戀的在裡面享受同樣高潮的甬道。

高潮過後，原本圈住對方腰身的一雙長腿無力的垂下，朴忠栽雙頰酡紅，眼框佈滿著未乾的淚水，眼神還有些對不到焦距的看著李玟雨。  
「哥還沒回答我呢！愛我嗎？」緩緩的抬手，輕撫對方的臉頰。  
「我都這麼賣力了，你感覺不出來嗎?」李玟雨順了順對方的髮，然後吮掉了對方臉上的淚水，又輕輕的吻了對方。

「想聽哥說一次嘛，哥從來沒在做愛的時候對我說過啊...」攀上對方的頸部，朴忠栽撒嬌著，感受著李玟雨專屬給他的溫柔。  
「朴，忠，栽，我，愛，你」李玟雨在對方耳邊低語，順勢含入對方耳垂。

「嗯…不要玩了我想洗澡…」滿意的笑出聲，便推了推李玟雨的胸膛要他離開自己。  
「我帶你去洗」李玟雨拉起對方要去浴室。瞇著眼睛，露出一口小白牙，朴忠栽笑的燦爛，整個人軟軟的倒在李玟雨身上讓他扶著自己走，甬道口的白濁沿著大腿根部流了出來。  
李玟雨瞇眼看著大腿的美景，差點又要把持不住，只能勉強移開眼咬牙帶著對方進浴室。

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

『哥…轉過去…』到了浴室，朴忠栽忽然發現有些尷尬，平常他都是昏死狀態的給李玟雨清理，但今天的他除了有點想睡可是還算清醒，叫他清他說不出口，在他面前清自己的後面也太難為情了吧。  
「摁？」李玟雨疑問的看著對方，朴忠栽面紅耳赤有尷尬的表情讓他想笑。『我…我的那邊…我要自己洗啦你出去！』軟軟的手就推著對方。

「你站住嗎？摁？」李玟雨抱住對方，打開蓮蓬頭。  
『我可以啦，我是誰啊！我是朴忠栽欸！』朴忠栽沒好氣的看著身後的人，輕推開對方扶著牆角並且背對著對方。  
可惜李玟雨從來不是聽話的料，他眼神就直勾勾的看著朴忠栽自己清理後面，差點沒噴鼻血。

『嗯…』緊閉雙眼，中指伸進剛高潮過的敏感小穴清理，把愛人噴灑在裡面的白濁摳出來，動作不是很熟練，還時不時會碰到敏感點，讓他不自覺的低吟出聲，渾然不知身後的人已經觀賞這個”現場表演”很久了。  
李玟雨咬牙，努力的不讓自己衝過去，但一陣陣的呻吟讓李玟雨又硬了。  
『唔…』，發現在最深處的地方怎麼摳都摳不出來，正想轉過頭對李玟雨求救時，卻發現對方直勾勾的看著自己，表情充滿著嗜人的慾望，甚至下身的又挺立脹大了起來。

『呀！李玟雨！你怎麼可以偷看啦！』朴忠栽頓時覺得羞恥到不行，抓起蓮蓬頭就是一記猛噴。  
李玟雨被一噴就醒了，雖然朴忠栽那個樣子讓他又想撲過去。「看你這麼辛苦，我來幫你」李玟雨說完就將手指伸了進去。

『唔…我不要做了啦！』把對方的手打開，朴忠栽不爽的說。  
「那你幫我解決?」李玟雨意有所指的要朴忠栽幫他。『哥真過份…』朴忠栽乖乖的蹲下，看著李玟雨脹大的分身，不自覺的吞了一口水，便含了進去。  
「忠栽真乖」低頭看著對方吞吐自己的分身，李玟雨粗喘著氣。

看著李玟雨享受的模樣，朴忠栽更加賣力的吞吐著分身，甚至收緊嘴巴上下擼動，想讓對方快點射出來。  
「你…哈…」手抓著對方的頭固定，腰不斷的挺動，之後就射進對方的口腔。  
朴忠栽乖乖的將李玟雨射在他嘴裡的白濁全數吞了下去，來不及嚥下的白濁從嘴角流出，用手指抹去，伸出粉色小舌舔掉。  
『唔...嘴巴好酸...可以放過我了吧」只是李玟雨又對到那充滿無辜的眼神，慾望依舊沒有消除，即使他比起剛才是沒有這麼硬了。

又用舌舔了舔嘴邊，朴忠栽又嚐到了精液的味道。  
『真苦...哥你每次到底是怎麼吃下去的啊...』朴忠栽皺著眉頭，用水漱口想漱去那苦澀的腥味。「你的是甜的」把對方拉起，李玟雨抓住對方的下巴，來一個深吻。  
兩人分開後，朴忠栽微喘著氣『哈...甚麼啊...噗...』無奈的瞪著李玟雨，但還是忍不住笑出來了。  
「說你的好吃呢」拿著蓮蓬頭，李玟雨想幫朴忠栽洗澡，但他腦海都是對方呻吟的畫面，只好認命的走出浴室。

朴忠栽愉快地哼著歌走了出來，頭髮上的水珠滴落在白皙的頸項，再滑落至鎖骨。「出來也不知道穿衣服，剛好穿這件」此時李玟雨拿著一件奇怪的衣服在對方眼前晃了晃。  
「這是甚麼啊...」朴忠栽皺眉的看著李玟雨手上那件全白的長版襯衫，重點是釦子只有三顆，還附加一條紅色的蝴蝶結。  
當朴忠栽穿上之後才意識，這件衣服不是普通的薄，有穿等於沒穿。加上蝴蝶結後，那樣子性感的讓李玟雨簡直都要看呆了。

不自在的拉了拉下擺，襯衫只到他大腿的長度，衣服透明得幾乎可以看見裡面的光景，但卻有著若隱若現的美感，也不知道李玟雨是從哪找來那麼奇怪的衣服的。  
「這可是文晸赫的」李玟雨牽拖，其實是他跟文晸赫團購一起買的…李玟雨實在受不了若隱若現的畫面，他突然想到為什麼要折磨自己，等等對方一定又會躲開，他就嘆了口氣。  
朴忠栽忽然想到鄭弼教也有可能穿上這種奇怪的衣服，就忍不住噗嗤一聲，然後哈哈哈大笑了起來。  
「你還有心情笑？」據文晸赫的說法，他只有把鄭弼教灌醉才把衣服穿在對方身上。但朴忠栽可是自願的穿上，讓李玟雨有點得意。

習慣性的手摀住自己嘴巴，朴忠栽眼睛瞇成一條線，笑得一臉燦爛，搭配著全白的襯衫，整個人看起來就像個天使一樣。  
看著朴忠栽笑的不成人形，李玟雨只好把對方推倒在床上。朴忠栽看著李玟雨用著非常真摯的眼神看著自己，一整個雞皮疙瘩起來，因為現在這種姿勢，自家愛人越真摯，對他情況越不利啊。

「你這樣真的很可口。」說完嘴唇又覆上尚未消掉的紅痕。朴忠栽試著想推開正在啃咬自己鎖骨的李玟雨「哥...我不要了啦...」但對方卻完全無動於衷，甚至從啃咬轉完吸吮。  
「你不做，我做」沿著頸子，又往下到沒有扣子扣住的地方，每一寸肌膚都親密的舔著。朴忠栽敏感的輕顫著，全身泛著情慾的粉紅色，李玟雨舔吻過後的地方都是吻痕。  
「哈...走開...摁...啊啊...」李玟雨不管朴忠栽的抱怨，自顧自的繼續舔著他的愛人。

整個身體又軟了，他真不明白這種時候他平常的力氣到底去了哪，怎麼一點力氣都沒有呢？而李玟雨舔吻他全身的行為更讓他整個人敏感到最高點。  
「乖乖的享受就好」知道對方已經抵抗不了，李玟雨又一次一次的舔吮對方每一個敏感處。  
放棄掙扎的躺好，朴忠栽雙手圈住李玟雨的脖子「哥都不累嗎...？」閉上眼睛準備享受這個甜蜜的負荷。

「你一直誘惑我」打開對方的腿，好讓腿可以纏在自己的腰上，他也可以更靠近對方一些。  
「明明是你精蟲洗腦」輕訴著抗議的話，但嘴唇還是輕輕地往對方的臉上啄了一下。

「不，是因為你老是讓我失控」李玟雨般回對方的頭，又吻了對方，他很喜歡跟對方接吻，這讓他很滿足。  
「那我要讓你一直失控」兩人的唇分開後，朴忠栽露出甜甜的一笑，便抬頭輕輕啃咬著李玟雨的喉結。  
「你真不怕昏過去？」躲開某人在頸子上的啃咬，李玟雨扯開對方的衣服，從腰部撫摸向上到了胸前，然後輕捏了乳尖。

朴忠栽此時的眼神又開始朦朧，白色的長板襯衫已經大開，整件鬆垮垮的穿在身上。  
故意用自己已半抬頭的分身磨蹭著對方的腹部，用著一種反正要死了，那就大家一起死的心態來面對。  
李玟雨手指搓揉著乳尖「捏一捏變硬硬的呢」一直覺得他眼前的人真的是不怕死，李玟雨決定要狠狠的操哭對方。

「哥真下流...」看著對方壞笑著，朴忠栽真的不想輸，但對方完全將他困在自己的身下無法動彈，他根本沒辦法有所動作。  
「你現在不是很興奮嗎？這樣不是更下流？」李玟雨輕輕的動了腰，讓兩人的下體摩擦，成功得到對方的呻吟。  
不自覺的扭著腰跟著對方一起摩擦，嘴裡的呻吟聲漸漸變大。

「你真的很欠幹寶貝」李玟雨簡直要瘋了，他沒想到只是想要小小的再一次會變成這樣。  
朴忠栽抗議著，感受對方發了瘋似的開始吻著自己的身體，親到胸口時便將敏感的乳尖一口含入。  
用牙齒輕咬乳尖，李玟雨另一手還不斷的另一手還不斷的在沒有紅腫的乳尖揉捏。  
朴忠栽敏感的顫抖著身子，嘴裡吐出的呻吟越來越誘人，襯衫曖昧的掛在身上，白皙的頸項還掛著蝴蝶結，胸口以下卻是光溜溜一片，讓李玟雨看了慾火燃更旺。

「喜歡嗎？摁？」李玟雨把對方身上的都襯衫扯下，只留下蝴蝶結在朴忠栽的脖子上，像個娃娃一樣，李玟雨專屬的娃娃。  
搖搖頭，乳尖已經變得又紅又腫，難受的扭動著身體，感覺自己的分身完全挺立起來抵在李玟雨的腹部上。  
李玟雨這次發狠似的加重了捏乳尖的力道，然後立刻聽到對方拔尖的呻吟，而他也不忘對方的下身，放開乳尖，他將兩人的炙熱握在一起套弄。

情慾的淚水劃過臉頰，朴忠栽呻吟依舊不斷，雙手緊緊抓著床單。  
「寶貝叫大聲一點，就給你多一點」低啞的聲音在朴忠栽耳邊出現，只是朴忠栽又慣性的將手環上對方頸部，腿也纏上了對方的腰，呻吟聲卻沒有變大。

朴忠栽緊圈住李玟雨的脖子，整個人意識開始模糊時就聽到對方說「還不夠大聲...」手指在對方分身頂端的輕弄，但就是沒有要讓朴忠栽射的意思。  
「啊…不要…難受…嗚…」呻吟聲逐漸帶著哭腔，紅唇顫抖，眼框都是淚水，朴忠栽整個人難受的扭動著。  
這時李玟雨的手指已經到了甬道口，之前早已經開拓好，李玟雨一手抵住對方的發洩口，一手扶著對方的腰，緩緩進入。

「啊啊…！好粗了…嗯唔…」朴忠栽雙頰酡紅，眼神煥散，意識茫然的說出平常絕對不會說出口的淫亂詞彙，感受著硬物頂進的充實感。  
「你前幾小時不是吃得很爽嗎？寶貝不可以說謊」直接撞擊對方的前列腺，李玟雨退出一次就帶出了一點嫩肉，進去一次又狠狠的撞擊，朴忠栽覺得李玟雨簡直是頭野獸。  
嘴巴張得大大的，來不及吞下的津液從嘴角流下，朴忠栽此時只能無力的真的像個娃娃一樣被李玟雨猛烈插幹著。「摁...呃...寶貝果然最貪吃了...」

李玟雨讓彼此側躺，一手勾著對方的腿，讓兩腿大開，李玟雨用側插的方式進出  
「啊...不行了...嗯哈...哥...嗚...」朴忠栽魅惑的呻吟聲在房間裡不斷迴盪，沙啞的聲線有著勾人的意味，額頭的汗水滴落到臉頰和淚水混再一起，已經分不出是汗是淚，無助地抓住身旁的抱枕，但對方似乎沒有要放過他的意思，抽插依舊又猛又烈，像是要把他操壞似的，抵住發洩口的手也越掐越緊。  
「寶貝我要把你幹、死。」李玟雨又這次帶著朴忠栽坐起，他讓朴忠栽向後仰靠著他，而他可以順勢含住對方的耳垂，只要一隻手就可以進出對方，因為他的愛人飢渴的扭著腰。

「哈啊...唔嗯...哥...求你...讓我射...好難受...」朴忠栽無力地躺在對方的懷裡，全身滿是粉色，難耐的跟著對方的律動扭腰擺臀著，手緊抓著李玟雨抵住他發洩口的那隻手。  
沒有說話，李玟雨就放開了發洩口的手指，只是他依舊在挺動，有了內壁的擠壓，讓李玟雨更加興奮，沒忘記手上的精液，手一抬就伸進對方的嘴裡，和那小舌攪動。

發洩後整個人無力的往後倒，乖巧的將對方手指上的白濁舔舐乾淨，然後吸吮著手指，津液從嘴角流了出來，流到了下巴。  
舔乾淨的手被抽出，李玟雨把對方的頭轉了過來深吻，然後從櫃子上拿了個鏡子，放在兩人交合的前面，鬆開朴忠栽的唇後，就要對方往鏡子看「你看，你吃的我好緊」  
朴忠栽羞恥的閉上雙眼，不讓自己繼續看這淫穢的一幕，但對方的聲音就像是有魔力似的，讓他整個人更有感覺。

將對方的手帶到兩人交合的地方，兩人的體液都沾滿了朴忠栽的手，然後把手指放進了對方的口腔，又當著朴忠栽的面，跟著舔拭著朴忠栽手上的汁液。  
眼神迷濛的看著李玟雨煽情的動作，舔舐手指的小舌離開了對方的手指，還不自覺的舔了下下唇，朴忠栽的手無力拍了拍李玟雨的手，並在他耳邊輕聲說「我想面對著哥…」  
李玟雨聽話的先退了出來，兩人面對面後才又重新進入，但他只是深深的插入，卻沒有進出。  
而朴忠栽勉強地緩緩起身，將對方推倒在床上，變成他在上李玟雨在下的姿勢，便低頭輕輕地從對方的額頭一路吻下去，到了胸口時甚至一口含住乳尖，效仿對方對自己做的，把乳尖吸吮的又紅又腫才肯離開，離開時甚至看了李玟雨一眼，眼神滿滿的勾人攝魂。

粗喘著氣，李玟雨他現在可沒有理智可言，完全不知道他的愛人會如此欠操，他壓下對方讓兩人貼緊，然後動起腰向上狠狠的插入，當動起時，兩人的乳尖相互摩擦，使朴忠栽又更高昂的呻吟。  
「啊啊...哈...哥喜歡嗎?」眼眶又開始佈滿了霧氣，下意識的就是抱緊對方，朴忠栽隨著李玟雨完全猛烈的抽插晃動著，兩人的交合處流出的淫水浸濕了兩人的大腿根部和床單。  
「喜歡到不行了寶貝」朴忠栽又發現對方似乎因為自己的挑逗體內的硬物更粗更大了，像是被體液泡脹了一般，還有隨著每次進出時發出的聲音越來越大聲。

「啊啊...太快...好舒服...唔啊...嗯...」  
已經開始語無倫次地起來，強烈的刺激感讓朴忠栽不禁難受的一口咬住李玟雨的肩膀，雙手無力的圈住他，而對方抽插的速度也越來越快速。  
「摁...」李玟雨吃痛的悶哼一聲，隨後就奮力的抽插，又再次把精液射進了對方的體內，可惜這次朴忠栽已經累的睜不開眼。  
退出朴忠栽的身體後，朴忠栽已經無力的癱軟在床上昏睡了過去，臉上滿是汗水與淚水，白皙的身子佈滿吻痕，與脖子上的紅色蝴蝶結一樣鮮豔，大開的修長雙腿上有道手的掐痕，甬道口流出白濁的精液。

李玟雨懊惱的看著他的愛人，每當這個時候他都會特別的反省，為什麼每次都像發春一樣，輕輕先將對方甬道內的精液弄出，再到浴室拿了毛巾將對方擦乾淨。  
在李玟雨溫柔清理朴忠栽身體的期間，對方喃喃的說著夢話，還輕輕地搖著頭「不要了...哥...我不敢了...」皺著眉頭說完，還像個孩子開始扭動著身體。  
嘆了口氣，李玟雨撫了撫對方的臉頰「忠栽，哥沒有要了，乖」低聲的在對方耳邊說後，輕吻了對方的唇，然後幫對方穿上衣服。

 *TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

結果，李玟雨先生又面臨了禁欲，雖然說對方當時沒有講明白，但他就是怎樣都碰不到他的愛人。  
殊不知他某一天想要去廁所的時候，就聽到對方說「今天才第二天，你還有五天」  
嘆口氣，去廁所解決了之後他就安份的躺回床上。

而現在朴忠栽看著李玟雨與他同樣赤裸著上身躺在床上睡覺，便走上前想幫他蓋棉被，但當他看到肚毛時，卻停下來了，然後臉不自覺的紅了，手輕輕撫摸著肚毛。  
「忠栽啊，在幹嘛？」李玟雨瞇眼看著朴忠栽，他剛剛隱約感覺到有人在摸他。  
連忙放開手，但臉頰的紅潤卻洩漏了他的害羞，要是給李玟雨知道他光看到他的肚毛就開始亂想，那多沒有面子啊。

李玟雨把對方拉到了懷裡，「那繼續睡」但肚毛摩擦到了朴忠栽，讓他下意識摸了對方的肚毛。  
感覺到肚毛摩擦著自己腹部，朴忠栽只感覺開始熱了起來，滿腦子都是做愛時肚毛摩擦所帶來的刺激感，放開撫摸的手，掙開李玟雨的懷抱，轉了過去背對對方。  
即使背對，但肚毛依然摩擦著他，朴忠栽往旁邊躺了過去，遠離李玟雨。  
朴忠栽終於受不了的起身，他真的有感覺了，再這樣下去不行，給對方禁慾才三天他怎麼可以自己就先...根本太淫蕩了好嗎...

「我去廁所」丟了句話就起身去浴室。  
坐在馬桶蓋，朴忠栽羞恥的看著自己有點勃起的分身，他本以為把對方禁慾難受的只有一個，殊不知他這個被李玟雨調教過的身體竟然會…  
閉上眼，朴忠栽握住自己的分身，開始輕輕擼動套弄著，但越套弄慾望就越強烈，於是套弄的動作也越來越快，另一隻手揉捏著乳尖。  
「哈…哥…」滿腦子都是李玟雨在自己身上的畫面，還有對方嘴裡說的下流話語。咽嗚著，朴忠栽一下就高潮了。

朴忠栽迷濛的看著自己手上的精液，覺得自己真的瘋了，有點無力的起身，準備稍微清洗身體，不然被李玟雨發現他就真的不用活了。  
幸好，朴忠栽整理完之前，李玟雨都沒有進來，但他打開廁所的門就看到李玟雨坐在床上，靠在床板上看著他「怎麼起來了…？」朴忠栽緩緩的走回床邊。  
「我要抱著你睡」李玟雨仔細的看著對方，臉上有不尋常的粉紅，一看就知道是剛釋放完。

「...哥衣服先穿好吧」隨意丟了一件睡衣給李玟雨，朴忠栽直接躺下閉上眼睛，心虛的想逃避李玟雨的眼神。  
「為什麼我要穿衣服?」李玟雨一個用力把對方壓在了身下。朴忠栽呼吸急促的看著李玟雨危險的眼神，手推拒對方。  
朴忠栽臉紅的掙扎，但對方就像沒聽到似的用力壓住朴忠栽，眼神直勾勾的看著他。  
「剛剛不知道是誰去偷偷解決了，摁？難道不幫我解決一下嗎？」其實禁慾的這幾天，李玟雨只要抱著對方就會硬，但他又不想看著對方睡，只好等對方熟睡之後自己去廁所解決，但依照剛剛的情況，他可以不用在跟自己的手感情加溫了。

「我哪有…你走開啦！今天才第三天，你還不能碰我！」  
嘴硬的回答，感覺到李玟雨在自己耳邊吐氣，朴忠栽不由自主顫抖了下。  
「喔？所以你剛剛自己來就是因為我不能碰你？」他說。朴忠栽搖搖頭，只是他發現對方跨間的硬物越來越貼近自己。  
兩個人的身體緊貼在一起，感覺對方開始用硬物摩擦著自己，還有腹部的肚毛，讓朴忠栽的臉越來越紅，喘息聲也越來越快。  
雙手捧住對方的臉，李玟雨用力的吻了上去，才三天他就這樣，要是一星期的話，解慾後對方一定會被自己操昏，李玟雨難以想像一星期後他又在獨自懊惱的心情，他很慶幸自己把對方的身體調教的這麼好。

「哈啊...哥真過份…」  
兩人分開後，朴忠栽微微喘著氣，一臉不服的看著李玟雨，而對方只是壞壞一笑。  
「怎樣被我摸不錯吧」李玟雨手就往下伸，抓住對方的分身要套弄。  
朴忠栽顫抖了一下身體，但對方只是握住，卻沒有繼續動作。  
「啊，我不能碰你，看來你要自己來了寶貝。」李玟雨翻身讓對方在自己身上。  
一臉錯愕的看著李玟雨，但對方只是輕輕撫摸著他的細腰。突然意識到對方是要自慰給他看，抿嘴看著對方，朴忠栽很是掙扎。

朴忠栽做著最後的掙扎，但對方還是不回話，繼續撫摸他的腰身，還輕輕的掐捏著。  
李玟雨撫摸著對方的身體「我幫你好了」說完就拉著對方的手，覆上對方的分身，幫他套弄「哈…不要…哥…」  
羞恥的閉上眼，但手套弄的動作卻無法停下，在愛人面前自撫的感覺讓朴忠栽的身體變得更加敏感，另一隻手不禁動情的伸上自己的胸前揉捏著乳尖。

李玟雨滿意的看著對方「寶貝真騷，在我面前就這麼興奮嗎？」李玟雨手扣弄著沒有被對方寵愛乳尖。  
眼眶佈滿著霧氣，朴忠栽紅唇顫抖著吐出呻吟，胸前的兩點已立挺，感受到對方越來越堅挺的硬熱頂在自己的大腿內側。  
「小嘴餓不餓呢?」手又移到對方的甬道口，輕輕的按壓。  
調戲的話語讓不禁朴忠栽更有感覺，扭動著細腰，手裡的動作依舊沒有停下，軟軟的開口「唔哼...哥幫我...我想射...」  
「寶貝乖我不能幫你，你要自己來」手指離開了甬道口，李玟雨手扶上對方的腰，輕抬起對方將自己的硬物輕輕摩擦著對方。

加快手中套弄的速度，主動跟著對方摩擦的律動扭動著細腰，甚至伸手到摩擦甬道口的硬熱輕輕撫摸著，朴忠栽心想：這可惡的傢伙，要欺負我是吧？那我就跟你玩到底。  
李玟雨咬牙看著對方在自己身上不停點火，在對方手上的一個用力進入了對方。痛到眼淚馬上掉了下來，身體不動扭動掙扎，朴忠栽手推著對方的胸膛要對方離開。

「你不是要我幫你嗎?」李玟雨伸手到枕頭下，拿潤滑液出來，倒在手上後硬物退出了有點然後潤滑又進入。  
怒瞪著對方，感受到對方只有進入，但沒有繼續動作，朴忠栽納悶的看著李玟雨。「寶貝，怎麼不動呢?」李玟雨輕輕抬起對方的臀部，輕輕抽插著。  
李玟雨的動作又輕又緩，卻又時不時地搔到敏感點，但都是點到為止沒有完全深入，這讓朴忠栽更是難受，不自覺的主動扭腰擺臀，想讓硬物更加深入，抽插更加快速，而在下方看著如此美景的李玟雨，慾望更是高漲。  
「插的舒服嗎？摁？」李玟雨聽著一陣陣的呻吟，舒適的躺在床上。「唔...舒服...那哥呢？」意識有些渙散的扭動著腰身，看著對方一臉享受又悠閒的模樣不禁有點火大，於是更加用力的收縮甬道口夾緊硬熱。

「當然舒服，寶貝的裡面好軟好濕，而且咬的我好緊」李玟雨忍著想把對方壓下身的情緒，繼續讓對方自己來。  
手抵著對方的腹部，將腿張的更開扭動抽插著，一隻手拉起對方的手揉捏自己的臀部，另一隻手則是輕輕撫摸兩人的交合處，朴忠栽眼眶帶著淚，雙頰駝紅，一臉渴望的看向對方，小舌舔了下下唇，這種模樣讓李玟雨真的要失去理智了。  
「你這個婊子！」李玟雨一個轉身將對方壓下身，把對方雙腿纏在自己腰上，一次一次的用力進出對方的甬道，每一下都摩擦到朴忠栽的前列腺。  
感受到對方發了狂似的開始抽插著，每下都直頂前列腺，加上肚毛的摩擦，讓朴忠栽整個人敏感到最高點，嘴裡吐出的呻吟也越發誘人，主動勾上對方的脖子，朴忠栽趁自己還有點力氣時，一口吻住對方的脖子在慢慢往下至鎖骨。

只是李玟雨不讓對方繼續，又扣住對方的下巴深吻，而另一手將對方的分身夾在兩人腹部，李玟雨用肚毛來摩擦著對方。想要呼吸卻被李玟雨給吻去，腦子越發暈眩，可慾望卻一直上升。  
「唔...嗯嗯...」誘人的呻吟全吞沒在吻當中，脹大的分身被肚毛不斷摩擦，使得朴忠栽敏感得顫抖著身體，但卻不由自主的跟著對方的摩擦輕輕扭動身體，而身下的動作沒有停下，反而越來越猛烈。  
放開對方的唇在對方耳邊輕吮「哈…寶貝…」靈光一閃，李玟雨突然停了下來抽出自己的硬物，用硬物拍打對方的臉「吸出來，今天想射在寶貝臉上」

看了眼前的碩大，朴忠栽吞了口口水，然後握住它舔了前端一口，在漸漸地慢慢含住，先是輕輕舔舐，速度再慢慢加快上下擼動，眼睛還不時盯著李玟雨看，完全無比挑逗。  
「呃…寶貝好棒…」李玟雨突然覺得禁慾是一件好事，看著對方臉頰鼓起很賣力的在幫自己口交，順手就拿起手機拍下這個淫蕩的畫面。發現對方在拍自己，朴忠栽嚇得的就是將口中的硬物吞得更緊，李玟雨悶哼了一聲。  
進出著對方的嘴，每次都頂到朴忠栽的喉頭，而硬物讓朴忠栽嘴開始酸，無力的去吸吮。放下手機後，對方迷濛的眼神使得李玟雨更想操對方，伸長手打開抽屜，拿出了玩具。  
感覺到最後一個抽離，就將滿滿的精液射到自己臉上，朴忠栽只是用手抹去臉上的精液，然後伸出小舌舔舐乾淨，然後無辜的說「哥的好苦...」聽了話後笑笑，李玟雨把玩具拿到朴忠栽面前。

朴忠栽眼神朦朧的看著對方，一臉的不解，還沒宣洩的慾望讓他很是難受，還有後面的甬道更是想要對方好好疼愛著。  
「舔。」李玟雨將玩具在對方眼前晃動。接下玩具，朴忠栽乖乖地伸出粉色的小舌舔弄著，就像是舔著對方的分身一樣，表情看起來淫蕩無比。  
在對方舔的同時，李玟雨將硬物插入了對方，手也在對方分身上套弄。  
「啊啊...」忍不出呻吟出聲，雙重刺激讓朴忠栽停下了舔舐的動作，一隻手勾住李玟雨的脖子，感受著對方強烈的插幹和玩弄。

「寶貝…你要夾斷我了…真舒服…」李玟雨把玩具拿過來，緩緩插入甬道。  
「唔啊...！不行...太大了...嗯嗯...」兩根巨物在自己體內進出，朴忠栽下意識搖頭扭著身體動想逃開，情慾的淚水又流了下來，嘴裡的呻吟聲開始變調升高。  
不管對方的阻止，李玟雨執意把玩具更深入了進去，打開開關，玩具開始震動。朴忠栽顫抖的呻吟，意識早已遠去，只知道要對方插入。  
此時的朴忠栽已經沒有理智，腦袋已被情慾支配，頭不自覺的往後仰，眼眶的淚滑落至耳後，小舌飢渴地伸出舔弄著嘴唇，手也伸到自己已經腫脹不堪的身分套弄。  
「寶貝要射了嗎？」李玟雨又把玩具拿出來，讓玩具在對方性器上的震動直到對方高潮，他也在對方擠壓的內壁到了高潮。

朴忠栽此時早已累到昏睡了過去，情況比以前好幾次還要慘烈，全身上下都佈滿著吻痕，有烏青的有紅紫的，臉上還流著未乾的淚水，嘴唇被咬的紅腫不堪，甬道口流出濁白的精液甚至還微微帶著血絲，大腿上好幾道被手掐過的掐痕，整個人看起來淫靡又悽慘。  
平穩呼吸之後，李玟雨扒了扒頭髮，看著他的愛人又被他弄成這樣，無奈的嘆了口氣，他應該乖乖的用手才對啊。  
只是李玟雨看著對方的這個樣子，很無恥的又硬了。

  
朴忠栽躺在沙發上，想著這快一個月自己與李玟雨的相處狀況，不禁有點頭疼。  
自從上次那段慘烈的性事後，他一個禮拜後才痊癒，團員們也罵得罵唸得唸，鄭弼教甚至差點要揍李玟雨，而李玟雨也覺得自己有錯所以很是愧疚，於是兩人也過了快一個月沒有性事的生活，李玟雨還是一樣溫柔又細心呵護照顧著他。  
但他卻發現，每晚睡覺時當對方做有一點點比較親密的動作時，他卻下意識的想反抗，雖然對方說沒關係他能理解自己，但他對能感受到對方的受傷，這不禁讓朴忠栽有些後悔，當初為甚麼要給李玟雨禁欲，說真的自己那時候搞成這樣自己也有點問題啊...  
想著想著，朴忠栽越是煩悶，於是走出門口想抽根菸，卻看到李玟雨剛好回到家。

李玟雨慣性的打開雙手想抱緊對方，卻想到對方會反抗，就退了一步，這讓朴忠栽的鬱悶又增加了許多。  
「去哪？」李玟雨笑問，殊不知他是多想擁抱對方，好好的感受對方的氣息。  
「沒有，有點悶，想抽根菸...」朴忠栽笑笑，從口袋掏出菸盒，拿出一根菸點燃後便開始抽「哥今天工作一整天很累吧？先進去吧不用等我，我很快就會進去的」

看著對方的背影，李玟雨有點黯淡的進到屋子裡，放好東西後才想坐下來，李玟雨又走出屋子外，把對方手上的菸拿了過來吸一口「我也很悶」白霧在兩人之間環繞，朴忠栽沒有回應對方，只是看著前面。  
「哥...對不起...」過了許久，朴忠栽清澈的眼睛看向李玟雨，說出這快一個月來一直想對對方說的話。  
將煙嘴對著朴忠栽的唇「對不起幹嘛呢？」他說，眼裡透露出的是迷戀，或是懊惱，朴忠栽看不出來，緩緩的靠進煙嘴，當唇碰到對方的手時，他頓了一下。

深深吸了一口氣，朴忠栽直接抽掉香菸丟到地上，主動上前抱上李玟雨，一感受到對方熟悉的氣息，憋了快一個月的朴忠栽眼眶紅了。  
「我真的不想讓哥難過...對不起...」語氣滿滿的愧疚，朴忠栽下巴靠著對方，沙啞地說著。  
李玟雨壓住對方的頭在自己肩上，自己也埋進對方的肩窩「你身上都是菸味」順勢的輕吻對方的頸子，但朴忠栽卻輕輕的掙脫。  
「哥...我...」因下意識地想躲開，朴忠栽輕輕推開對方後，又看到了對方失望的表情，不禁開始難受了起來，於是牽起李玟雨的手，真摯地看著對方說「哥...我需要一點時間去恢復...」

李玟雨拉著對方回到了屋子，兩人坐在了沙發上「沒關係」手沒有放開，李玟雨打開電視。  
看著兩人緊緊相牽的手，朴忠栽像是找回了一些熟悉的感覺，於是鼓起勇氣，主動靠向對方的肩，便裝沒事的看著電視。  
李玟雨將對方拉進懷裡，雖然對方開始有掙扎，卻又慢慢的享受李玟雨的擁抱。

感受到對方熟悉的氣息，讓朴忠栽有些開始放心了下來，而李玟雨手溫柔的撫摸著朴忠栽柔順的髮絲，兩人沉浸在用一個月換來難得的甜蜜。  
甜蜜之後，總是會想要來點刺激的，但李玟雨實在為自己感到可憐，菸味散去後，留下的是對方清新的味道。撫摸的手停了下來，李玟雨不著痕跡的離開對方「我去上廁所」  
朴忠栽其實知道李玟雨這快一個月來都在忍受不碰自己的痛苦，所以他很是明白對方去廁所是要幹甚麼，再這樣下去不行，要主動嗎？可是他一主動對方就會變成狼啊，這讓朴忠栽遲疑了。

李玟雨走了出來，朴忠栽認真地看著電視的表情讓李玟雨笑了出來「真可愛」  
「嗯？」其實不是在看電視，而是沉浸在自我世界，還在糾結的朴忠栽，聽到自家愛人的聲音就立刻回到了現實，轉頭看著李玟雨。  
再次陷入沙發，李玟雨又像剛剛一樣，拉回自己懷裡「幹嘛不說話？」朴忠栽道。摸了摸對方的臉頰，朴忠栽還在想下一步要怎麼做時，李玟雨忽然輕輕的吻了下自己的臉頰，但很快就離開了。

看對方有點依依不捨的表情，朴忠栽對著那唇親了回去。  
主動吻上伸出小舌勾跟對方的激烈交纏，原本是輕吻卻變成了激吻，或許是兩人太久沒有親密接觸，這個吻持續到朴忠栽快無法呼吸才放開。

李玟雨聽著對方喘氣「你不用勉強的，等你真的好了再繼續」即便雙方都很渴望，但李玟雨還是隱約察覺到對方的害怕。  
朴忠栽平整呼吸，抑制住潛意識的害怕，真摯的看向李玟雨「所以我需要哥的”愛”讓我恢復啊」他說，拉過對方的手到自己的胸口，而另一隻手則是貼到對方的胸口。

「其實我們也沒必要堅持要繼續做…」李玟雨已經做好看得到吃不到的準備了，即使沒有激情，他們還是一樣很美好，之前都怪他抵不住誘惑才會把事情搞成這樣。  
放開手倒回沙發上，朴忠栽此時的心情有些複雜，聽到對方這麼說是松了一口氣，但卻覺得有些失望，難道李玟雨的精蟲都死了嗎？真煩。

摸摸對方的肚子，李玟雨看對方一臉失望的表情就覺得搞笑「你這麼想要？」  
「才不是，是我覺得不能繼續這樣下去…」朴忠栽悶悶的說。  
「繼續怎樣？」憋笑「你可以用玩具的，我不會阻止你」李玟雨很努力的幫對方想辦法。  
「李、玟、雨！」順手拿了抱枕往對方丟去，朴忠栽黑著臉炸毛的怒吼著。

接住枕頭，李玟雨笑的很邪惡「我是在幫你啊寶貝」然後有摸摸對方的臉頰。  
「幫個頭你這邪惡的人！」甩開李玟雨撫摸的手，想搔癢對方的肚子。「你是不是想念我的肚毛？」笑著說，李玟雨成功的看到對方害羞爬滿整臉。  
面紅耳赤的起身，一臉沒好氣的走回房間。  
惱羞成怒的愛人實在可愛，李玟雨就跟了進去，而他進去就看到朴忠栽躲在被子裡。

跟著躺下，李玟雨試著想掀開棉被但朴忠栽寧死不屈，死都不從被窩裡出來。  
李玟雨脫下上衣，走到朴忠栽面向的那邊，一個用力就把蓋在對方臉上的被子扯下。不扯還好一扯朴忠栽就看到李玟雨所說的”朴忠栽想念的肚毛”。  
「呀！你瘋了嗎？」朴忠栽此時的臉已經像煮熟的螃蟹，乾脆直接閉上眼睛轉向另一邊。  
「嗷，忠栽不喜歡肚毛了是嗎」故意裝作很失望，李玟雨躺在床上就擠了過去。

聽著對方十分孩子氣的口語，朴忠栽不禁噗嗤一笑，轉過身露出一口白牙笑著說「哥真幼稚」  
轉過來的面孔讓李玟雨不由自主的靠近，但他還是保持了距離。  
知道對方又有意的想保持距離，這讓朴忠栽又有些失望，於是起身，把自己的上衣也脫去，重新躺回床上，淡淡的說「睡覺吧」

深色的被子將朴忠栽的膚色襯托的更白皙，尤其是鎖骨處。李玟雨現在又處於看得到吃不到的狀況，不想背過身，所以他選擇咬牙閉眼，但他一閉眼就會有一個月前對方在自己身下扭腰的畫面。  
看著對方閉上眼，朴忠栽更加失望，卻不知道此時的李玟雨有多掙扎多糾結，一個動作就是摟住對方的腰，然後也閉上眼睛打算睡覺。  
感覺到腰上的手，李玟雨又偷偷的把手移動肚毛。本來沒什麼意思的朴忠栽在聽到對方說「忠栽其實很想念肚毛啊」時睜開眼，害羞的要收手。  
「不想要我抱你就算了，睡覺！」朴忠栽滿臉通紅的收回抱住對方的手，然後轉過去背對對方，光滑的背部和細瘦的腰身更是一覽無疑。  
李玟雨沒忍住，就往眼前的美食親了上去，之後還變成吸吮，像是在做記號一樣。

「哈…」突如其來的吻讓朴忠栽驚叫出聲，很久沒有性事的身體依舊敏感，對方從親吻改為吸吮時他還不自覺的輕顫著身體。  
李玟雨順勢的把手伸向對方的胸前到那乳尖揉捏，他現在不管了，如果對方踹他他也認了。  
一開始朴忠栽還有些下意識的掙扎，但李玟雨緊緊抱著他不放，於是朴忠栽抑制住想掙扎的心理，牙一咬將有些顫抖的手抓住對方在自己胸前揉捏的手「嗯...哥...溫柔一點，把我”治好”吧...」語畢，牽起對方的手親了一下。  
把對方轉向自己，李玟雨有點急躁的吻上對方的唇。舌尖竄入對方的口腔，找到對方的舌就纏了上去。

這個吻又比剛剛那個吻還更加激烈，李玟雨邊吻著朴忠栽，手還輕輕從對方的腰部滑過輕撫對方的背，而朴忠栽有些意亂情迷的勾住對方的脖子，配合加深這個吻，似乎很久沒有過的那種渴望回來了。  
發現朴忠栽不能呼吸，李玟雨的唇吻到了對方的鎖骨，輕輕的啃咬。  
「哥...啊...」輕輕吻著對方的額頭，朴忠栽抓住李玟雨的手緊緊交扣著，想讓自己更自然的適應回兩人的親密。  
抬頭「摁？」回握對方的手，給對方更多的安心。但李玟雨依舊在對方的腰部以上游移，也不敢讓兩人的下身貼緊。

「像以前那樣抱我...只要你...不要玩具...」因為上次那段慘烈的性事，讓朴忠栽對玩具很是恐懼，想著想著手開始有些顫抖起來...  
李玟雨愧疚的讓對方貼緊自己，都怪自己那麼失控，手有些緊張的往對方的下身去。  
感覺對方打開了自己的褲子拉鍊，然後輕輕隔著內褲愛撫著自己的性器，讓朴忠栽不由自主地也伸出手到李玟雨的身下，卻被對方一手抓住。  
「寶貝，不要玩火」李玟雨咬牙，很克制的不讓自己再次失控。手輕輕的套弄對方已經微微勃起的分身，熟悉的觸感終於讓李玟雨有些實感。

「哈...我也想讓哥舒服啊...」朴忠栽滿臉通紅的看向李玟雨，嘴裡吐出十分誘人的呻吟。  
「我怕我又失控…」粗喘著氣，手上的套弄越來越快。  
弓起身子，濁白全射在李玟雨的手裡，朴忠栽喘著氣看著眼前眼睛因慾望脹紅，下身更是脹大的挺起頂著褲子的愛人，不禁感到有點心疼，於是拉著對方坐起「哥，靠著床板...」  
「寶貝…」李玟雨照著對方的話靠在床板，就看見朴忠栽的手在自己的硬物上游移，雙手崇拜似的撫摸了幾下，就用手解開扣子牙齒咬住發拉鍊往下拉，隔著內褲親了一口已經腫脹不堪的硬物，下一步就用手直接將內褲拉下，硬物馬上就彈跳了出來朴忠栽面前，抬起頭在對方面前舔了嘴唇後，便舔了那自己肖想已久的性器。  
舔著頂端，朴忠栽又沿著柱身舔到了底，再舔回到最頂端一口含住被他認真舔弄的性器，並用手擼動著自己吸吮不到的地方。

盯著對方，一個月沒有做已經讓他夠難過了，現在他的愛人又自動的幫他服務，完全就是刺激。  
皺起眉頭閉上眼睛李玟雨光是現在這樣就想射了，但朴忠栽卻只是納悶的看著對方臉部表情，難道是不夠舒服嗎？  
於是加快了嘴裡進出的速度，手不只在柱身游移也在下面的囊袋撫摸著，舌尖不忘用力的在那性器上頂端隙縫舔弄。  
「哈…」李玟雨雙手固定對方的頭，腰部快速的挺動，他跟著情慾進出朴忠栽的嘴。「嗚...」硬物每次進入直接頂到朴忠栽在的喉頭，讓他想乾嘔，但為了李玟雨他必須忍住。

最後一個頂進，李玟雨全數的白濁噴灑到朴忠栽嘴裡，朴忠栽也乖乖吞下，還有些許來不及驗下的白濁從嘴角流出一路滑到脖子和鎖骨...滿臉通紅地伸出小舌舔去嘴角的白濁，此時這畫面看起來香豔無比。  
有些痛苦的閉上眼，李玟雨不斷的告訴自己忍住，他覺得老天根本是要考驗他，平穩呼吸後「你可以不用吞的…」  
「因為是哥的，所以沒關係…」說完還露出甜甜的一笑，讓李玟雨快要崩潰。

「你…」將對方拉上來與自己平行，李玟雨要對方跨坐在自己身上。  
乖乖退下褲子坐到對方腿上，兩人的私處緊貼著，手搭上對方的肩膀，臉貼近對方，露出一臉得逞的笑容「哥...是不是要爆炸了？」  
「要是我又失控你怎麼辦」李玟雨雙手陷入對方的臀部，手指先在對方嘴裡攪動後再為對方開拓甬道。

「嗯...那我只想被哥的大東西欺負，不想要玩具，可以嗎？」主動勾上李玟雨的脖子，在對方的臉輕輕吻了一下。  
手指送進甬道，李玟雨感受到久違的觸感，緩緩的深入，熟悉的找到對方的前列腺後，李玟雨看著對方輕吟顫抖。  
整個人軟軟的倒在李玟雨的身上，身體不由自主地扭動，嘴裡不斷吐出誘人的呻吟，熱氣噴灑在李玟雨的頸項，讓他身體更加的發熱。  
「真的這麼想要啊」李玟雨增加一指進入，速度沒有加快，進出的感覺卻很明顯，慾望一陣陣的竄入朴忠栽的腦袋。

感覺對方進出的速度漸漸加快，滋滋水聲伴隨著曖昧的呻吟及喘氣聲，讓整間房間的氣息頓時更加桃色，不禁讓朴忠栽更加抱緊李玟雨。  
李玟雨拿出潤滑液，倒在自己的硬物上，抽出手指緩緩的進入，在進入的過程中，他感覺到對方又把他抱的更緊「寶貝放鬆…」  
盡量放松自己，甚至微微提起腰方便對方進入，朴忠栽整個人緊緊抱住李玟雨，希望能經由這樣的安全感讓自己不要潛意識的害怕。

等全部進入後，放開對方的的手，雙手和對方的十指緊扣，額頭也抵著對方「看我」他說，然後緩緩的抽插。  
「啊唔...哥....」看向對方深情的眼神，朴忠栽漸漸地覺得不害怕了，整個人也放鬆地把自己交給對方讓對方寵愛自己，感受著對方抽插慢慢加快著。  
這個姿勢讓李玟雨想到朴忠栽的腰可能會痛，抽差沒幾下他退了出來，讓對方躺好，還在對方的腰下墊了枕頭，才又慢慢的插進去，但這個體位會讓朴忠栽想到一個月前的性愛，只是他感覺到對方的性器似乎又比退出去之前硬了許多。  
最重要的是，那緩慢的抽插，朴忠栽發現性器上突起的筋脈因此而被描繪出來，李玟雨每次淺出深入，都準確頂到了朴忠栽的前列腺，讓他對於一個月前那激烈且雜亂無章的性愛記憶有些改變。

修長的雙腿緊緊纏住對方的腰，朴忠栽握住李玟雨的手，而李玟雨也牽起他的雙手十指緊扣著，感受著對方溫柔的抽插讓他越來越投入在這場性事中，但是漸漸得卻開始有點想要對方更快速更用力，於是腰也扭得更厲害。  
「別動...」在對方耳邊低語，李玟雨放開一手抓住對方的腰，才又加快了一點速度，但對方似乎是不領情，那隻空下來的手伸到了李玟雨的臀部，有意的推著他，要他再快一點。  
朴忠栽難受的想扭腰，卻被對方一手壓著緊緊不放，這個姿勢讓對方抽插直頂前列腺卻沒有完全搔到敏感點，不知不覺朴忠栽的聲音漸漸帶著哭腔。

李玟雨危險的看著對方，要是在快一點他絕對會失控，所以李玟雨只加快些許速度，不過他插進去時，有用心的用力一點，朴忠栽覺得要被頂穿了。  
舒服的叫出聲，眼眶布滿淚水，朴忠栽勾上李玟雨的脖子抱住他「再快一點...求你了...」帶著哭腔的沙啞嗓音非常勾人，聽得李玟雨整個人都酥了。  
「哈...寶貝要多快呢？」李玟雨開始加快速度，一下一下的頂了進去「你夾這麼緊，我要怎麼變快？」低頭就吸吮對方的乳尖。  
不自覺的顫抖著身體，手抵著對方的肩膀，感覺到硬物的深入抽插及肚毛的摩擦，讓他整個人敏感到最高點，滿臉潮紅的臉望向天花板，另一隻手不自覺的撫上沒被寵愛的乳尖。

看著他愛人興奮的呻吟，李玟雨吻住了對方，然後他發現對方身體漸漸的僵硬，接著李玟雨的腹部一片黏膩。  
朴忠栽意識矇矓的喘著氣，發現自己竟然只是摩擦對方的肚毛就射了，讓他原本已經通紅的臉頰更是紅潤，看著自己的白濁沾濕了對方的肚毛，還從對方的腹部流下來，雖然羞恥卻讓朴忠栽更有感覺了。  
看著朴忠栽羞恥的表情，李玟雨用手沾了對方的精液，舔進嘴裡，就看見對方更紅潤的臉頰，再進出幾次後，李玟雨滿意的把精液射滿對方的甬道。

「哈...哥，我想洗澡...」雖然有點想繼續，但朴忠栽不好意思開口，於是就拍了拍愛人的肩膀，要他扶自己起來。  
李玟雨扶著對方去浴室「你要自己洗？」看著還有些情慾的愛人，他覺得應該要讓對方自己洗。  
不說話，直接拍掉對方扶著自己的手，有些生氣的朴忠栽走進浴室，卻腿一軟差別跌倒在地。  
[寶貝！]李玟雨及時扶住了對方，順勢帶對方進去浴缸裡。

進浴缸之後他們都沒說話，而朴忠栽只是轉過去背對李玟雨，主動翹起緊俏的臀部，但對方卻一直沒有幫忙清理的動作。  
有點茫然的看著對方，李玟雨停頓了幾秒反應過來，拿起蓮蓬頭開熱水，灑滿對方的身體，才將手指伸進了甬道把精液弄出來，額上的青筋說出了李玟雨的忍耐，剛剛發洩一次對李玟雨來說根本不夠，一個月的份他很想補回來，可他又害怕自己會像野獸一般將對方吃的連骨頭都沒有。  
隱約有悶聲，朴忠栽閉著眼睛感受到對方的手指在自己的甬道摳弄，濁白的精液跟著水珠一同從甬道口流出滑至大腿根部，而他的身體也不由自主地輕顫了下。

李玟雨在心裡罵了個髒話，趕快把那些流出來的精液沖掉，只是那輕微的呻吟就像螞蟻一樣鑽入李玟雨的毛細孔，侵蝕著李玟雨的理智。  
清洗完後，朴忠栽想轉身，但卻發現對方已經放下了蓮蓬頭，雙手握住自己的腰，往自己方向拉。  
把對方困在自己和牆壁之間，李玟雨手指又重新進入了甬道，這次很明顯的不是要幫對方清理，早已適應的甬道緊緊的吸附手指，害李玟雨又更硬了。  
即使整間浴室充滿了蒸氣，但牆壁卻是冰冷的，朴忠栽趴在牆上，乳尖因抽插而摩擦牆壁，加上內壁的快感，以及發洩過的敏感身體，朴忠栽不爭氣的呻吟出聲。

顫抖的紅唇吐出呻吟，感覺到對方這次的動作很明顯的狂野許多，牆壁的冰冷讓朴忠栽難受的扭了下身體，抽插甬道的手指不斷進出，很快的朴忠栽便想要更粗更大的東西進來好好疼愛他。  
發現對方一直磨蹭牆壁的乳尖，李玟雨雙手各捏住了一邊，輕揉慢捻，朴忠栽弓起身體，頭後仰靠在對方肩上，李玟雨順勢舔吮那白皙的脖子。  
「哈啊...進來...」感覺到對方的硬熱已經挺起底在自己的大腿，加上對方愛撫輕吻的動作，讓朴忠栽此時的感官敏感到最高點，不禁開始主動磨蹭著對方的硬熱。  
「好...都聽你的...」把對方的頭轉了過來，李玟雨吻住了對方，硬物也進入了對方的體內。  
朴忠栽扭著腰，表情看起來享受又像在隱忍，對方邊抽插邊繼續愛撫自己的乳尖，嘴唇從白皙的頸項一路吻到光滑誘人的背部。  
「摁...快點...」他說，而李玟雨不再的緩慢，快速的退出全部，在全部進入，朴忠栽拔尖了呻吟，偏偏呻吟對李玟雨來說是個邀請。

「玟雨哥...哥...啊啊...唔嗯...」意亂情迷的叫著愛人，朴忠栽手抵著牆，臀部翹得高高的接受著對方猛烈的抽插，每一下都是淺出深入直頂前列腺，此時朴忠栽已經敏感到對方的肚毛摩擦著自己的臀部都有感覺，而被寵愛的乳尖已經被揉捏得又紅又腫。  
抽插幾次後，李玟雨退了出來，將對方轉過身，打開對方的腿，就插了進去，朴忠栽雙腿纏在對方的腰上。當對方把乳尖捲入口中時，朴忠栽抱緊了對方的頭，讓對方更用力的吸住乳尖，而他自己的性器又不停的磨蹭著對方的肚毛。  
李玟雨對方邊吸吮邊輕輕的用牙齒輕咬著乳尖，讓朴忠栽更加尖叫出聲，身下的動作猛烈得可以，被肚毛摩擦的性器快要噴發，此時浴室充滿著肉體相撞的拍打聲及滋滋水聲，加上朴忠栽在李玟雨耳邊吐氣喘息呻吟著，更讓兩人身體不斷發熱著。  
「寶貝...哈...你真棒...」李玟雨抓緊對方翹挺的臀部，偷偷的用手撐開甬道口，像是要把自己的性器都埋入一樣。  
感受對方完全將自己的性器完全深入又抽出然後在用力插入，無意識地搖著頭，情慾的淚水滑落過通紅的臉頰，紅唇顫抖著吐出更誘人的呻吟，開始漸漸變調升高著，被肚毛摩擦的性器隨著抽插而晃動，紅腫的像是要噴發了。

李玟雨壓著對方，好讓對方的性器能夠安安穩穩的得到摩擦，不用多久，朴忠栽就到了高潮。  
可李玟雨不給他喘息的時間，抱起朴忠栽坐在浴缸較厚的邊緣，托住臀部就是開始快速抽插，動作完全又猛又烈，而朴忠栽嘴裡也只剩下呻吟。  
發瘋似的抽插著，李玟雨積著的慾望慢慢的爆發出來，每當頂到了對方的敏感處時，那收縮得內壁都讓李玟雨更加的想把硬物埋入甬道內更深處。  
朴忠栽此時已經被操到說不出話來，整個人無力地靠在李玟雨的肩上摟住他，而越激烈內壁就收縮越緊，這更是讓李玟雨發狂的抽插，然後一口往朴忠栽的脖子一吻咬，留下一道深深的吻痕。  
李玟雨有一瞬間覺得自己太過火，但聽到對方的呻吟，他又用力的插入，因為他就是想聽那黏膩的呻吟。  
「啊...唔唔...哥...愛你...」意識漸漸開始渙散，朴忠栽不自覺的吐出愛語，更加用力的摟住李玟雨的，就像要把自己融進對方的身體一樣。  
默默說出的話語，讓李玟雨幾乎是耗費所有的力氣去品嘗，當對方已經靠著情慾在支撐意識時，他終於到了高潮，而他還不忘把性器抽出，濃濃的精液就這麼噴在對方的大腿內側上。

疲累的癱軟在李玟雨的懷裡，朴忠栽喘著氣，而對方只是輕輕地撫摸他被汗水浸溼的頭髮，親吻他的額頭。  
幫對方洗好澡後，才把自己洗乾淨，看著已經熟睡的愛人，李玟雨又覺得自己真的太過頭了。  
在當李玟雨有些懊惱之際，身旁的愛人忽然翻了個身，嘴裡喃喃的吐出夢話「玟雨...哥...」他說。  
看著對方露出滿足的甜蜜笑容，李玟雨滿足的笑了。把對方納入懷裡「寶貝，我在這」然後親了對方的額後就闔上眼睡著了。

  
END


End file.
